DE FACTO
by thejunkeymonkey
Summary: In which a mermaid comes to New Orleans and distracts everyone. Starts at 1x11. (Summary Inside).


**Summary:** For thousands of years, the world was only supposed to believe in the existence of werewolves and witches. Then one thousand years ago came the creation of vampires, which naturally threw off the supernatural limbo. In turn, all hell broke loose.

Nowadays, the craziest mishap is the fact that a hybrid was able to procreate.

As all those on land were putting all their time into each other, they forgot about the water.

So just when Marcel believed he lost it all with Davina's death and Klaus' retaking of New Orleans a glimmer of hope arrives in the form of a mermaid.

Eline Powell **as** LisAnn " _Lis_ " Waters

* * *

 _ **PROLOUGE**_

 **SAYING THAT THIS NIGHT WAS QUIET WOULD HAVE BEEN AN UNDERSTATEMENT.** It was _dead_ silent. The air was eerie. The rain, thunder, and lighting had ended, but the air was still foggy, reaching all the way out to the bayou.

None of this mattered to _her_ , though. After the excruciatingly painful process of getting on land, everything was the same—dark, dry, and sticky. This creature felt constricted and confused. The fact that she was moving on the solid dirt was astounding. The two things which replaced her tail were twisting, dangling, and turning in an awkward motion.

At this moment, however, she was grateful for their movement. It appeared that the day was going to begin soon as the open air was getting lighter and brighter. The sky no longer pitch-black, there were remnants of blue, yellow, and purple hues. Now she found herself on a rougher but more solid part of the land. As far as she was concerned she needed to get back in the water before it was too late and she was lost forever.

* * *

Simultaneously, Diego was driving to the bayou. He couldn't believe that he was having to run errands for Marcel. Davina was gone, a 16-year-old girl had died—of the last reminders of humanity was gone from their lives.

Now was the time to grief, not head to the bayou to check on the freaking werewolves. They were a hopeless bunch anyways. The younger vampire was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed the walking werewolf on the other side of the road.

Across the road was a petite little thing, with milky pale skin covered in dirt, and long, wavy, and full dark chocolate hair. Alarmed that a wolf was walking toward the city, Diego honked. Yet, the wolf did not stop or even flinch at the sound.

Her bare legs were twisting and turning as if she just learned how to walk. There shouldn't have been a wolf out here, especially one that just turned. Since it was not the end of the month, there was no full moon for her to turn.

Even so, she should have been in her wolf form by now. With the stickiness of the situation, Diego whipped his Jeep Wrangler to the other side of the empty road, put it in park, and got out of the car.

* * *

In the water, there were usually devices with bright lights that passed by, and they would even make noise sometimes. So to her, it was no different in the water than on land. The moving black object suddenly turned and halted, out came a tall, yet slim, dark-skinned woolly-haired creature.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be out here," She just turned slightly and quickened her pace, "Hey! Stop!"

The thing was making weird sounds, and its tone was threatening. She stopped and hit with the lack of pressure in the air, mixed with the time spent out of the water, and the strange figure she felt things rush within her and everything went dark as she hit the ground.

Diego felt helpless now that the wolf had just passed out. Being somewhat of a decent vampire, he took off his jacket and covered her with it. Diego picked her bridal style and secured her in a backseat of the car.

The conflicted vampire knew he had to tell someone, he just didn't know who. Then with his loyalty clouding his judgment, he knew that he was going to call Marcel immediately.

As he began driving back to the Quarter, Diego dialed the number, forgoing the fact that it would go straight to voicemail anyway, "Marcel, man, this is urgent. I found something I think you're gonna wanna see."

* * *

 _ **Word Count:**_ _625 words_

 ** _Comment, Fav, Add, Review_**


End file.
